


A Dream Come True

by ILoveDick



Category: Calvin Harris (Musician), Hollywood - Fandom, Zedd (Musician) - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Calvin Harris/Zedd - Freeform, Couple, DJ - Freeform, DJ Porn, Love, M/M, Zedd/Calvin Harris, bareback, big dick, blowjob, loving, pounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveDick/pseuds/ILoveDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calvin didn't know how Zedd felt for him until this magical night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> I Decided To use their DJ names becuase I think its sexier. If anyone disagrees, please leave a comment :).

It was a really rainy day and Calvin was on his way home, taking a taxi since his car was all wet and wasn't working. 

Calvin arrived home nervously from all the problems he had today, he really didn't like the rain. When he entered he was surprised from non other than his DJ best friend, Zedd. Anton gave him a big hug. Of course Calvin hugged back but was still surprised how did Zedd even enter his house.

"Hey dude, what are you doing here?" Calvin asked shockingly. "I Came to talk to you about something really important, i think you might want to sit down" Zedd said, and calvin agreed and sat down, now deciding not wanting to ask how did zedd enter his house. "Couldn't you text me the important message dude? Im sort of tired now" Calvin said. "This is way too important to be sent in a text" Zedd said. 

Calvin sat down with his best friend, a little scared or nervous of what zedd is about to say since he just came from a really bad day. "I'm Gay" Zedd exclaimed. Calvin looked at zedd shocked, "Really? From When?", "I really Shouldn't talk about it, and i think you wouldn't want to hear it anyways". "Dude im totally fine with that, C'mon tell me when?" Zedd took a Deep breath nervously and frightened  
"Ok here it goes..." Zedd took another deep breath getting even more scared. "Hey dude are you ok? Why are you so scared to tell me? C'mon dude i support you a hundred percent on this and anything you need..." Calvin gets cut off by Zedd immediately "I love you ,calvin".

Calvin immediately stops talking and is now shocked as fuck at the moment "W..W..What?!" Calvin said. Zedd frowned and immediately stood up "I know its really weird, I'm sorry bro ill go home now". Calvin held zedd's arm as he is leaving, "don't go, i really want to talk about this, Its not weird at all". "It Isn't? really?" Zedd said. "No, i think its really brave for someone to come out like that, saying everything from his heart" Calvin said. "It is?" Zedd said. "Yeah, in Fact... I've always dreamed about this moment but i dont know why" Calvin said. Zedd has changed his frown to a big grin when calvin begins to hold his hand. They now are both face to face with nothing but the chimney fire and a few dim lights from the heavy rain outside. Their faces get closer and closer until they both are connected with a passionate kiss, just showing how much they love each other. The kiss ended and both exclaimed at the same time "I love you", and laughing at the coincidence. 

They both lean in for another more kiss until they start to make out on the couch when zedd is pushed by calvin onto the velvet red chair sofa in calvin's living room. They start to kiss even more passionate, inviting their tongues inside each others mouths and loving their lip connections. With each kiss, calvin shows how much he is loving it by grinding on zedd with every kiss, and in return, zedd is moaning inside his mouth with every kiss. With every movement they are making, their erections get harder and harder until they can both can feel their erections rub against each other on their pants.

Zedd wants to get more comfortable, so he takes off his jacket and shirt super fast so he can continue on with the moment he always dreamed of. Continuing their love, calvin stands up and takes off his polo shirt slowly and in a sexy way, making zedd bite his lower lip. Calvin then takes off his leather pants,also slowly and in a sexy way, showing his one of a kind Calvin Klein underwear with his erection bulging out, making zedd's mouth literally water in hunger. Calvin gets back on the couch and on zedd, continuing their crazy make out session. 

After minutes of passionate kisses and grinding, calvin gets up and takes zedd's hand, making him follow calvin into the bedroom. Zedd immediately smiles and runs to the bed. Calvin couldn't see anything hotter than zedd's smile, so he decided to make this night even hotter. he approached zedd to the bed, standing beside the bed, taking off his underwear making his erection pop out. Zedd approached calvin's hard on 9" cock, drooling in hunger to devour his cock in his mouth. Zedd took calvin's hard-on in his hand. Not wanting to wait any second, he took the length on Calvin's Big cock immediately in his mouth, sucking back and forth, making calvin moan in pleasure. Zedd is unstoppable at the moment, he feels like he can suck calvin's delicious cock forever, in which he can. Calvin is enjoying this alot, gripping zedd's hair guiding him and making him go even faster.

Calvin takes zedd off his cock and flips him over until hes on his stomach. Calvin then grips zedd's waist until he is bending over with his ass facing calvin's hard on. "You ready for me, baby?" Calvin said "Yeah baby, i want you inside me.". Calvin aligned the tip of his cock at zedd's ass hole, pushing only the tip inside then slams his whole length into zedd's entrance. Zedd lets out a loud moan, begging for more pleasure. Calvin then starts to thrust in and out in a fast motion, pounding zedd's ass, and zedd moaning even more louder with every thrust "Please baby!!... Harder!!!.. Ahhhhh" Zedd moans, begging for more loving.

Calvin then flips zedd on his back, and immediately goes back to fucking and pounding zedd's tight and warm ass hole. Calvin goes even faster and faster that calvin cant even catch his breath but doesnt stop, and making zedd a moaning mess under him, gripping calvin with his legs wrapped around his waist. 

Calvin feels a slight twitch inside him, meaning he is very close. He starts stroking zedd's cock, while still fucking him, very fast so that they can both cum at the same time... In which they did. Calvin has filled zedd's ass with so much warm cum that some are dripping out from zedd's hole, and zedd came enough to reach his lower mouth.

Calvin takes a deep breath and takes his cock out of zedd, and leans in to kiss him passionately . "Oh my God, that was amazing, Babe" Zed said while taking deep breaths. "You are amazing" calvin told zedd. Then they both get under the sheets, cuddle up, and start to make out for a period of time until they are both tired. 

Zedd hugs calvin and lays his head on his chest "Good night Sexy, i love you" zedd said. " I love you too, Baby" calvin said to zedd before they were both deep asleep between each others arms.


End file.
